frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Panna Orzeszki/"Listopadowa pogoda"
Witam. Już wyjaśniam. ''' '''Otóż ostatnio nie mogę się przełamać i napisać 1 rozdziału "Carpe diem". To mnie wnerwia. Dlatego piszę tutaj takie tam opowiadanie. Będzie Kristanna. I uwaga - BRAK HANSA. To chyba moje pierwsze ff bez niego xD. Pobawię się trochę w Stephena Kinga i będę straszyć na zamku. xD A przynajmniej spróbuję xD Chociaż wyszło mi to arcy bekowo xD Opowiadanie na conajmniej 3 rozdziały *.* Jeżeli chcecie więcej to pisać w komentarzach! Taka mała przerwa w Carpe diem raczej nikomu nie zaszkodzi xD Brak Spoilerów. Zapraszam do czytania. Dedykuję to fan-fiction dla Paula123Ia, MaxFrozen i Miss Stark. (chyba tak to się pisze) ''' '''UWAGA! Tekst jest długi i grozi spaleniem pieczeni lub straceniem rachuby czasu. xD ~''' '''"Listopadowa pogoda" W listopadzie pogoda jak zwykle była w kratkę. Raz pogodne słońce tańczyło z pozostałymi na koronach drzew czerwonymi liśćmi, a raz całe niebo snuło się od szarych, ponurych chmur. W Dniu Zmarłych wszyscy mieszkańcy Arendelle snuli się gorzej niż szare chmury nad ich głowami. Księżniczka Anna była nimi niezwykle zirytowana, chociaż sama nie zachowywała się lepiej. Od kilku dni dziewczynę irytowało z resztą wszystko. Może to przez tą pogodę? Od soboty niekończoncy się pas chmur nad stolicą wszystkich niepokoił, a przede wszystkim rolników. Czasami mogłoby się wydawać, że ma on w sobie coś dziwnego. Jakby sprawiał, że księżniczki tracą swój humor a poddani chodzą między ulicami jak zombie. Mimo złowieszczej pogody od tygodnia na suchą jak pieprz ziemię nie spadła nawet kropla wody. Tego poranka nikt jednak nie zwracał na to uwagi. Gęsta jak zupa mgła okalała cały cmentarz. Powietrze było wilgotne a trawę pokrył szrom, który nie był dziełem królowej. Anna stała przed dwiema ogromnymi skałami, czyli przed grobami swoich rodziców. Tyle tylko, że jej rodzice nie leżeli właśnie tutaj. Ich ciała wchłonęły odmenty oceanu wiele lat temu. To były tylko ich formalne groby. Kristoff trzymał swoja dziewczynę w pasie. Z każdym jego wydechem w powietrzu unosiła się niewielka mgiełka. Sam już nie wiedział ile już stoi na tym cmentarzu. Stracił rachubę jakieś pół godziny temu. -Anno, czas już na nas. - jęknął w końcu Księżniczka odwróciła wzrok w jego stronę i wtuliła się w jego ramię opierając głowę o jego bark. Chłopak ciężko westchnął. Obejmując swoją dziewczynę nie mógł pozbyć się niewinnego uśmieszku. ~~*~~ Królowa siedziała na krześle w swojej komnacie załatwiając kolejne formalności. W kominku płonął ogień a za oknem szare chmury wciąż okalały cały nieboskłon. Władczyni sama nie zauważyła, kiedy do pokoju wszedł gość. Tajemnicza postać ubrana była na czarno a jej kształt był rozmyty. Weszła prześlizgując się przez niewielą szparę w drzwiach, po czym stanęła koło Elsy. Królowa była zbyt zajęta pisaniem, aby zwrócić na nią uwagę. Jeszcze ostatni podpis i... -Koniec! - krzyknęła uradowana władczyni. Wstała z krzesła uderzając pięścią w stół. W ten sposób o mało nie wylała atramentu z kałamarza, ale i tak nic nie mogło zepsuć jej humoru. Cień zniknął w tej samej chwili, kiedy królowa wstała. Elsa nadal nie miała pojęcia o tym, że w ogóle tutaj był. Ładnie poprawiła kupkę dokumentów i pozostawiła ją na dębowym biurku. Nareszcie mogła pójść na grób rodziców. Anna musiała tam na nią czekać już od chyba godziny. Jej niebieska suknia delikatnie muskała posadzkę w zamku. Obcasy uderzałyo kafelki. Elsa poprawiła płaszcz, który przed chwilą założyła na plecy i wybiegła na plac zamkowy. Zegar na placu wskazywał już 09:00. Godzina spóźnienia! Szlag by to! '' Elsa przeciegła plac a następnie most. Mijała ludzi-zombie w mieście, aż w końcu dobiegła do cmentarza. O tej godzinie nikt jeszcze nie odwiedzał grobów, więc było pusto i cicho jak w kostnicy. Królowa pokowywała kolejne metry w skupieniu. W przeciwieństwie od innych nie odczuwała zimna, więc nie było dla niej wyzwaniem przejść po oszromionej trawie. Równie dobrze mogłaby wyjsć bez płaszcza, ale Anna na pewno by ją zabiła. W ten sposób władczyni podróżowała po cmentarzu o dziewiątej nad ranem i sama nie wiedziała dlaczego. Czemu jej siostra chciałaby się z nią widzieć o tak wczesnej porze i to na dodatek w taki miejscu? Może miało to związek ze Świętem Zmarłych? Miejsza o to, co tam do cholery robił Kristoff? -Anna! Co on tutaj robi? Myślałam, że chcesz ze mną porozmawiać na osobności. - powiedziała Elsa stojąc koło tulącje się pary. A teraz to, co wnerwiało królową najbardziej. Odkąd Anna poznała Kristoffa wszędzie ze sobą chodzą ; na rozmowy z Elsą, na kolacje, na śniadanie, do łóżka (bez skojarzeń). Ale to już była lekka przesada! -A czemu miałby nie przyjść? - odpowiedziała kompletnie opanowana księżniczka jakby nie rozumiała, w czym problem. Elsa ciężko westchnęła po czym odrzekła: -Mniejsza. Czego ode mnie chciałaś? I czemu kazałaś mi przyjść o tej porze... tutaj? -Zaraz ci wszystko wyjaśnię. W tej sytuacji powinna raczej powiedzieć "wam", ponieważ Kristoff również do końca nie wiedział o co chodzi. - Otóż wydaje mi się, że ktoś mnie obserwuje. Od jakiegoś czasu. Głos Anny miał zbyt poważny ton, aby mogła żartować. Elsa była zmieszana. Jaki to niby miałby mieć związek z cmentarzem i dziewiątą rano? Wszyscy zgromadzeni popatrzyli na siebie pytająco. - I niby jaki to ma związek z cmentarzem? - zapytała Elsa. - No bo.. boję się siedzieć w pałacu. Coś mnie tam ś l e d z i. - jęknęła. -Coś szpieguje cię po zamku więc szukasz schronienia na cmentarzu? - zapytał ironicznie Kristoff. Cmentarna cisza jeszcze nigdy nie była taka wyraźna. Po plecach królowej przeszły ciarki. Ktoś szpieguje jej siostrę? Ale niby kto? -Nie, Anno nie. - powiedziała stanowczo królowa, jednak w jej głosie słychać było strach- Po porstu ci się zdawało. Niby kto miałby cię obserwować? Masz wybujałą wyobraźnię. Czas na nas. Musimy wracać. Zimno mi. Ostatnie zdanie zdecydowanie było kłamstwem. Królowa nigdy nie czuła zimna. Szukała pretekstu, aby wrócić do domu. -Elsa! Czemu mi nie wierzysz? Nic mi się nie wydaje! - krzyknęła w proteście księżniczka. Jej głos rozniósł się po całym cmentarzu. -Wracamy do domu! W tej chwili! - odrzekła królowa i bez oczeiwania na odpowiedź wróciła do domu. ~~*~~ To była zdecydowanie najdłuższa noc w życiu królowej. Leżała po prostu na łóżku wpatrując się w ciemność. Do końca dnia nie rozmawiała z Anną. Teraz nie mogła nawet spać. Słyszała szmery w pokoju, jednak je ignorowała. Traktowała je jako "dzieła swojej wyobraźni". Starała się odciągnąć swoje myśli od uczucia strachu, które opanowywało ją coraz bardziej z każdą sekundą. Równo o północy wstała z łóżka i rozejrzała się po pokoju. Był to zaiste desperacki ruch. Nie powinna była tego robić. Ciemny kształt w rogu pokoju poruszył się w prawą stronę i zniknął. Elsa krzyknęła przerażona i wybiegła z pokoju. To była najdłuższa noc w jej życiu. ~~*~~ Przy śniadaniu nikt nic nie mówił. Chmury nie zniknęły z nieba. Anna zdecydowania wiedziała o zajściu wczorajszej nocy i przpatrywała się swojej siostrze z wyrazem twarzy "a nie mówiłam?". Władczyni śniegu unikała jej wzroku najlepiej jak potrafiła. - Jak się spało? - zapytała księżniczka. Domagała się od siostry przeprosin. - Świetnie. - Ciekawe.- powiedziała Anna nakładając sobie sałatki. - Ej, skończcie! - odrzekł Kristoff. Jako jedyny pozostał przy zdrowych zmysłach. Wszyscy zamilkli. Elsa wyjrzała przez okno z nadzieją na słońce. Szybko jednak odwróciła wzrok i zaczęła przypatrywać się swojemu półmiskowi. Zjadła jeszcze jeden kęs swoich ulubionych warzywekk i odeszła od stołu. - Nie jestem głodna. I wyszła. ~~*~~ Królowa spędziła całe popołudnie w bibliotece. Sprawdzała stare księgi w poszukiwaniu wiadomości na temat duchów w zamku. Siedziała teraz na miękkim fotelu przed potężnym biurkiem. Cały mebel zastawiony był masą grubo oprawionych ksiąg o różnych tytułach: "''Zjawiska Paranormalne", " Zjawy i ludzie cienie", "Nawiedzenia - jak je wykryć i jak się ich pozbyć?". W żadnej z nich nie znalazła odpowiedzi na gnębiące ją pytania. Po kilku godzinach czytania książek przy nędznej świecy Elsa była całkowicie zdesperowana. Oczy same się jej zamykały, ale wiedziała, że jeżeli nie znajdzie odpowiedzi na swoje pytania i nie dowie się, co gnębi ją i jej siostrę nie zaśnie. Wtedy ktoś wszedł do biblioteki. Ciemna postać podeszła bliżej do królowej ukazując swoje oblicze. -Kristoff. Wystraszyłeś mnie na śmierć. - jęknęła zmęczona królowa spowrotem przypatrując się swojej jakże grubej lekturze. -Witaj. Musimy porozmawiać. - powiedział mężczyzna z podziwem przypatrując się zacnej ilości książek na biurku- Przeczytałaś to wszystko? - Tak. I nadal nic nie wiem. - jęknęła zmęczona i zdesperowana władczyni. - A co chcesz wiedzieć? - Wszystko! Musze się dowiedzieć co szpieguje moją siostrę i... - tutaj urwała- ..mnie. -Jak chcesz. Radzę ci jednak dogadać się z siostrą. Anna się o ciebie martwi. Porozmawiaj z nią. Po tych słowach wyszed zostawiając kobietę samą z jej myślami. Elsa jeszcze przez chwile przypatrywała się książce po czym złapała za prawie już stopioną świeczkę i wstała z zamiarem wyjścia. Przez przypadke wpadła jednak w pułkę z książkami, z której spadło kilka grubo oprawionych lektur. Zdezorientowana władczyni złapała za jedną z nich i spojrzała na jej okładkę. Oprawa była twarda i niebieska. Na środku napisane było złotym drukiem: ''"Nawiedzenia w zamku Arendelle, czyli o duchach królów" ''Na twarzy Elsy pojawił się uśmiech i zignorowała bolącego ją guza na głowie. Wyszła z biblioteki z grubą księgą w ręce i cudownym uśmiechem na twarzy. ~~*~~ Księżniczka Anna siedziała w swoim pokoju przypatrując się księżycowi za oknem. Wiatr szalał i uderzał w ściany zamku, jakby desperacko próbował się do niego dostać. Na marne. Księżniczka bała się samej siedzieć w pałacu, a szczególnie w nocy. Wszędzie prowadziła ze sobą Kristoffa, który zmęczył się chodzeniem wszędzie za swoją dziewczyną i postanowił odwiedzić swoich przyjaciół w Dolinie Żywej Skały. W kominku płonął ogień, który był jedynym źródłem światła w pomieszczeniu. W zamku panowała wszechobena cisza, która została przerwana odgłosem zbliżających się kroków. Anna je ignorowała zafascynowana pięknem nocy. Zanim się obejrzała do jej sypialni weszła jej starsza siotra. Uradowana Elsa ze świeczką w ręce i książką pod pachą uśmiehcnęła się do siostry. -Tak, tak. Przykro mi. Przepraszam, że ci nie wierzyłam, ale zobacz! - powiedziała. Atmosfera natychmiast stała się luźniejsza a Anna podeszła do siostry z zaciekawieniem przyglądając się grubej okładce książki. W pierwszej chwili była zszokowana - jej wspaniała siostra Elsa wierzy w duchy? Wat? (xD) Na następnych stronach napisane było do duchach nawiedzających nigdyś Arendelle. Królowa gwałtownie zatrzymała na stronie nr 186. Znajdowała się tam ilustracja przedstawiająca upiorny cień na ścianie w sali balowej i przyglądających się jej grupę ludzi. - To człowiek-cień! Tutaj piszą, że pojawia się co kilka lat w Dniu Zmarłych! Odwiedza władców w nocy, aby im dopiec! - krzyknęła Elsa. Była niezwykle uradowana, że odkryła nareszcie tą tajemnicę. Siostry zaczęły się śmiać jak głupie aż w końcu upadły na łóźko rozwalając całe posłanie. Bawiły się całą noc jak dzieci i śmiały się aż do rana. Następnego dnia wszystko było lepiej. Słońce wstało. Chmury zniknęły. Najepsza listopadowa pogoda ever. KONIEC Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania